moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Volkov
Russia |baseunit = |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-infantry * Anti-structure |eliteability = |useguns = * Chain lightning Tesla cannon * Tesla grenades |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 600 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Cyborg |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Palace |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 6 |seaspeed = |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 3x4 (Tesla cannon arc range) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = * Detects stealth (range 7) * Tesla cannon arcs to multiple targets and has a short EMP effect |structure = |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation, poison and confusion rays * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Using Overcharge increases Volkov's firepower by 50% for 24 seconds * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |margin = }} Volkov (Волков) is the all too familiar cybernetic commando from Red Alert, resurrected to serve as Russia's greatest hero. Official description Before full conversion into a cyborg, Volkov was one of the greatest soldiers of the Soviet Union, frequently called upon to carry out top secret assignments that could not be entrusted to anyone. Volkov is equipped with an experimental tesla rifle that can arc between multiple foes; a weapon so dangerous that no mortal human has been able to use it without incinerating himself. However, Volkov is no mere mortal. As a cyborg, he is immune to radiation and toxins, but is susceptible to EMP blasts. The use of the Overcharge support weapon will vastly increase the power of his weapon. The reactivation of Volkov has not been without controversy, however, as Volkov was destroyed after he went berserk in a failed attempt by the Allies to gain his control codes. However, the engineers tasked with rebuilding Volkov have assured that the commando is completely tamper-proof and his command codes encrypted and secured in an undisclosed location. A series of rumors have spread among Allied and Epsilon troops as well: that Volkov is literally immortal and that even if he is destroyed, he will reappear on the battlefield within a few days. The Russians most likely have a cyborg manufacturing plant somewhere, hidden in the Ural mountains.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview If there was a hero unit that combined the best of durability, firepower, and versatility, then Volkov is it. This Russian cyborg is a force to be reckoned with for all ground-based opposition, as he can decimate entire squads of infantry, annihilate detachments of vehicles, and level bases easily with his Tesla-based arsenal in seconds. His formidable range can also help him out range most base defenses, provided the Russian general controlling him can micromanage this super soldier effectively. Usage of the Overcharge support power on Volkov will also boost his firepower tenfold temporarily, allowing him to vaporize all but the toughest opponents in a few short bursts. His Chain Lightning Tesla Cannon also comes with a small EMP effect to any target it hits (with the exception of units that have an immunity to them), allowing him to temporarily shut down most vehicles and certain infantry units for about a second or so. This ability also gives him the tactic of destroying hovering vehicles instantly (such as Kappa Tanks and Magnetrons) as they will sink if their systems are shut down while traveling over bodies of water. While his impressive firepower already makes Volkov an incredible hero unit, it is his durability that establishes him as a true one-man army in every essence - he can withstand incredible punishment and stand his ground against even the most impossible odds. Being a cyborg, he is immune to the teeth and claws of Attack Dogs and Spooks. Volkov also cannot be devoured by Terror Drones, instead they have to resort to using short range attacks on him. As he is a hero unit and primarily composed of machinery, he also benefits from a variety of immunities as he cannot be affected by poison, radiation, mind-control, abduction, and confusion rays. Volkov may appear to be immortal at first glance and rumors-wise (as pointed out in his official lore) but he is not invulnerable at heart. EMP and magnetic weaponry will disable him, rendering him a sitting duck for opposing forces. Though he is immune to poison, he can still be damaged by units that use toxic weaponry, such as Viruses and Stingers. Air units can also take potshots at him without fear, as he has no means to fire back against airborne forces. Although he is far more resistant to small-arms fire than a standard organic infantry unit, anti-infantry firepower is a great threat to him and he can still be overwhelmed if he allows himself to be surrounded by forces that specialize in anti-personnel roles. Large numbers of anti-personnel infantry, such as Navy SEALs, Pyros, Duneriders, and Huntresses can also eliminate him quickly. Therefore, it is always good for Volkov to be accompanied by Chitzkoi and other fellow escorts to be prepared for such responses from the enemy. Appearances In the campaign, Volkov is always accompanied by his loyal companion Chitzkoi. Act One * In Recharger, the two are tasked with destroying all Allied forces in Paris. Once he reaches the Eiffel Tower, Volkov will energise it, turning it into a gigantic Tesla Coil until it's destroyed by a Mercury Strike, forcing him to complete the rest of the mission the conventional way. * In The Lunatic, the two are tasked with escorting an unmanned Kirov Airship to the Psychic Beacon. Afterwards, Volkov must be loaded onto a Cargo Plane to evacuate the area. * Volkov and Chitzkoi were captured by Chinese forces prior to Dragonstorm and Yunru is about to study them. They will help the Russian forces repelling the Chinese invasion once they are released. They can die without compromising the mission. Act Two * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Juggernaut, where they arrive as reinforcements via air transport to assist in the defense of the Congress of Singapore during the later stages of the battle. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in the Covert Ops mission Noise Severe to help escort prisoners to a Chinese base, where Yuri has set ambushes along their route. * Volkov appears in Meltdown along with the rest of heroes: Chitzkoi, Reznov and Krukov. He can die without compromising the mission. * In Earthrise, Volkov lands on the moon with Chitzkoi to help destroy Epsilon lunar base. They can die without compromising the mission. Cooperative * A few minutes after Thunder God begins, Volkov arrives to help the Russian forces destroy all Allied forces. Assessment Behind the scenes * In 3.0 Volkov had a line when moving (I cry back Stalin's times.); this was cut in 3.3 because it is often misheard by players and replaced with Why do we wait?, which is previously used when he is selected. Trivia * Volkov's cameo was taken from WIP versions of the official Red Alert 2 cover art. * Many of Volkov's lines are quotes of the Steel Ronin from Red Alert 3: Uprising. * In Mental Omega v2.0, Volkov uses Romanov's in-game voiceset. See also * Chitzkoi * Morales * Yunru References Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Cyborg Category:Stealth Detector